


Workout Surprise

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Exercise Porn, M/M, Mild Kink, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Tony wants to spend his birthday with his boyfriend.  Bucky wants that too.  Luckily, they both help each other out
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Workout Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WIC!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tony huffed a sigh.

This circuit was not coming together. He’d started working on it on Monday so that he could be done by Wednesday and spend his birthday with his boyfriend. He’d been spending so much time this month getting everything ready for the Stark Phone upgrade set to come out in June that he was worried he’d been neglecting Bucky. 

Not that Bucky had complained. Bucky never complained. It was the one thing that worried Tony, because How was he supposed to know if he was doing okay as a boyfriend if Bucky never told him. So when they started dating, Tony had immediately tracked down Steve, who had apparently been looking for him, and requested his help. Since Bucky wouldn’t complain, Tony wanted Steve to complain for him, just in case. Tony had tried to explain to Steve that since Steve was so good at spotting things Tony needed to do better, he’d been good at it.

Steve had given him a strange, and slightly sad, look and then nodded before turning away muttering something about RhodeyBear and shovels. Tony didn’t know that that had meant, but he was content that someone was helping him watch out for Bucky.

But he had so far avoided the Disappointed Stare of Doom(™) and he’d like to keep that up. Besides, he missed his boyfriend. But Pepper had promised no more projects for a week after he finished this one. He just wanted to tweak the power rails a little further.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting some assistance.”

Tony hummed as he changed another bit and set the phone to test. Then the actual message filtered through. “Wait, what?”

“Captain Rogers is requesting some assistance in the training recording studio, Sir.” 

Tony blinked in confusion before glancing at the phone and sighing. Well, he still had a few hours before dinner. He could finish this and then spend all day tomorrow with Bucky. “On my way.”

The training recording room was a room where Tony had duplicated the training room security feeds so Steve, and others, could record and evaluate their performance. Steve was standing in it with a frustrated look on his face.

“What’s wrong Capsicle?”

Steve glanced at him with a look of relief. “This camera, it keeps randomly stopping. I can’t get more than 10 minutes of footage off it.”

Tony frowned. He pulled up the system as Steve’s phone beeped. Steve sighed, “Dammit, I have to go meet Sam. Look, can you get it fixed and double check it? I’ll be back in an hour.”

Tony waved at him. He heard Steve vaguely say something about sending someone to work out in the room so he could check and then he got lost in the code for a while. When he resurfaced ten minutes later, having located the bug and corrected the really weird bit of code, he was alone in the room.

“Sir, Captain Rogers left to meet Sgt Wilson for their daily basketball game. He asked to remind you that he was sending someone to Weight Room 2 so you could test the system.” JARVIS helpfully explained when Tony asked.

Tony rolled his eyes and then turned to Weight Room 2’s feed. Bucky was just now hopping off the treadmill, his favorite warm up. His tank was barely soaked, sticking to him deliciously. Tony grinned. If Steve ordered him to oogle his boyfriend for ten minutes to make sure the cameras were working, he wasn’t going to complain.

Bucky shook his head to shake some hair away from his face. His loose tail almost never held his front bangs for long. Tony leaned forward on his elbows and stared at the screen as it followed the mildly sweating figure. Bucky meandered over to the mats next and Tony hummed softly to himself as Bucky reached over his head and pulled his flesh arm into a stretch.

A thin band of skin peeked out above his shorts and Tony lightly ran a fingernail over the screen. He knew that warm skin, the taste of that sweat, it was enough to make him insensate. Bucky’s stretch took him up on his toes and his strong thigh bulged for just a moment, stomach quivering in the luxurious stretch. Tony was so focused on the skin, he missed Bucky glancing at the camera with a small smile.

Tony swallowed with a grin as Bucky began loosening his hips, rolling them around, jutting his firm butt out in profile to the camera. Tony’s fingers flexed to squeeze that muscle. Bucky was especially ticklish on his butt. An impromptu touch or pinch would make his queak and jump. 

The revenge was always a lot of fun.

Bucky-on-camera turned, spreading himself into gentle splits and bending forward. Tony’s jaws dropped and he felt his pants tighten at the perfect show of his boyfriend’s arse on camera. He made a mental note to save this particular training session to his private server after telling Steve the cameras worked.

Bucky reached to his left foot in the splits and again his tank rode up, this time sticking and as Bucky stretched in different directions, Tony saw more and more of the muscled hips and lower back. The muscle under the skin flexed and rippled as Bucky repealed the stretches.

Next, Bucky rolled to the mat, stretched on the floor a moment, looking for all like he intended to stay there before sitting up and folding himself in half to touch his toes. Tony’s gaze hungrily followed the bent curve of Bucky’s back. When Bucky straightened, he bent backwards and pulled himself into a reverse bridge, Hips jutting into the air as his back bent backwards, chiseled abs thrust in the light for all to see. 

As he held the posture, he pushed high into it, hips and abs trembling lightly. Tony ran an exploring finger over the screen again, another finger slowly trailing under his own short to drawing light circles on his own tummy. Tony saw a ripple start in Bucky’s abbs and waited in anticipation for this movement. Buckyw as the only male Tony had seen pull this off. Bucky took a breath and then in a move that even Steve couldn’t do gracefully, he curled his abs and straightened upright into a handstand, shirt falling to his shoulders, exposing his trembling abs and heaving rib cage.

Bucky slowly hand-walked to spin in a circle. Tony was treated with a front row seat of Bucky’s quivering obliques and lickable belly button before the turn continued and that muscled back was his to view. Tony groaned subaudibly and pressed his hand against his now very alert groin.  _ Down boy _ ! Tony thought with a grin and licked his lip. God his boyfriend was beautiful.

Bucky let himself down as gently as Natasha would, coming to a stand with a red, panting face. Tony realized the stretching bit was over and glanced at the clock. Eight minutes, he’d promised Steve 10. He looked back to see Bucky heft a weight to his shoulders and start squats. Sticking his butt all the way out, with his hands gripping tight to the bar behind his head.

They’d played with restraints several times and with Bucky’s skin color and love of letting Tony manipulate him, Tony hoped to get him in a full body tie at some point. For now, Tony felt his mouth go dry at the idea that Bucky’s hands were trapped above his shoulders and slightly behind his head by the safety measures and mechanics of the exercise. That pert butt was out there to be pinched and loved and there was nothing Bucky could do to protect it from Tony’s wandering gaze or hands.

Except the timer. 

Tony had to watch the camera for another 90 seconds. Then he would go and see if he could convince his boyfriend to continue this exercise in a more private location. Until then, he would watch and drool.

As the timer ticked down, Bucky finished his squats and moved to the leg press. It seemed he was doing a full body today. Even better, Tony watched as before he climbed on the leg press, he grabbed his water bottle and squirted his face.

Rivers of water dripped down his cheeks and the cords of his neck. Tony watched one particularly lucky drop of water make its way between Bucky’s pecs to further soak his tank. By now his white tank was wet enough to hide very little. Little bumps that were his nipples could be seen on the screen and Tony’s wandering finger dipped higher on his own body a moment to trail over his nipple in consolation of the prize denied.

He then got to watch as Bucky’s thighs tightened on the leg press and strained to lift the weight Bucky had set for himself. His hands strained on the grip handles and Tony eyed the knuckles with delight. Those strong hands would turn to putty for Tony.

As Bucky hopped off the leg press, Tony glanced at the timer again. Eleven minutes. “J, reroute camera from Weight Room 2 to my private server and blackout the room after I enter.”

“As you wish, Sir.” Tony heard faintly as he sprang out the door and hurried down the corridor. He paused at the doorway, just out of range of the sensors to catch his breath. It wouldn’t do to burst in like a maniac and scare Bucky into not being up for some fun.

Once he had himself under some semblance of control, He strode forward only to almost trip as he entered the room. Bucky had the tank halfway off and was pulling it over his head. His abs flexed and his chest heaved slightly at the motion.

“Doll?” Bucky asked when his head was finally free of the wet white material. Bucky glanced at him in curiosity as he used the shirt to wipe his own sweat away from his face. A drop of sweat, or water, was still between his pecs and Tony watched it react to the motions by curling around the underside of Bucky’s breast. 

Tony glanced up to see Bucky preening at Tony’s heated gaze. Two could play at that game. Tony leaned against the doorway with a smirk as it closed behind him and he heard the telltale beep signalling the room was private. “I see you are working up a sweat, love.”

Bucky grinned back, “You here to help with that?” He purred.

Tony brought up a finger to tap his reactor as he pretended to think. “Maaaaybe.”

Bucky shrugged with a smile and headed over to the free weights. “Well, I’m all ears to adding to the difficulty.”

Tony grinned as he followed as Bucky lifted a barbell and started alternating bicep curls. Tony leaned forward, meeting Bucky’s dilated stormy eyes. “Lets see if you can keep your rhythm then.”

Bucky gave him a confused tilt of his head in question before Tony smirked and leaned forward, licking the pert nipple. Buck’s gasp above him had him smiling. The weights in his hand faltered and Tony leaned back.

“Ah ah ah! You’ve got to keep exercising, BuckyBear. Or you’ll never  _ finish _ .” Tony quipped, smirking at Bucky’s blown eyes and slack mouth. 

Bucky met his mischievous gaze and then matched his grin with one of his own. Slowly he started to pump the weights in bicep curls again. Tony leaned forward and gave the same nipple a kitten lick to see if Bucky could keep the motion up. When Bucky’s hitch of breath failed to affect the speed or gait of the curls, Tony grinned and latched his mouth on the other nipple to suckle.

Bucky’s gasp was far more apparent this time, but he kept his actions steady, causing his chest to bulge beautifully. Tony lavished the right nip with attention, swirling his tongue and suckling with his lips, mentally counting the reps.

When Bucky halted between sets, Tony let go of the nipple and leaned back just enough to puff air at the glistening skin, but not touch. Bucky’s dark eyes were meeting his and his heaving lungs were working nicely. 

When the next set started again, Tony paid homage to the other nipple, humming as he teased and tickled the sensitive bud. All too soon, Bucky’s set was done again and he rested for a moment. This time when Tony let go, Bucky swayed toward him slightly and Tony grinned, meeting his heated eyes with a sly grin.

Bucky’s last set saw Tony licking one nip before kissing his way to the other and then back. The quivering of the muscles under his lips gave Tony such a thrill and made him more determined than ever to draw this out. He gave the nip a last kiss as Bucky finished the curls and Tony leaned back, eyeing him to see what he’d do next.

Bucky swallowed and slowly lifted the free weights over his head and then behind his neck. Tony grinned in delight. Tricep extensions left his arms behind his head and completely away from the nipples Tony was interested in currently. As the first lift started, Tony reached out and pinched a nipple gently. 

Bucky gasped and swayed slightly, holding Tony’s hot gaze. Tony let a truly evil grin cross his face and waited for Bucky to continue the exercise before he grabbed both nippled in his fingers and pinched. Bucky’s nipples were always so wonderfully sensitive. With his arms stretched over his head and his rhythm controlling Tony’s actions, Bucky’s apparent vulnerability was even more pronounced.

Tony loved it.

Bucky settled into a rhythm with the tricep extension and Tony let himself go wild pinching and flicking the hard buds. Bucky’s hard body swayed with Tony’s control as Bucky finished the set and brought the weights forward to rest a moment. Tony let his hands rest on Bucky’s rib cage below his breasts and feel the heaving breaths. He was careful not to tickle. Not yet.

Bucky gulped a breath of air before lifting the barbells again, eyeing Tony with a hot combination of wariness and anticipation. As soon as Bucky began the reps again, Tony used his fingernails to lightly flick the hard nipples. He got into a game of it to see which hand could flick with fingernails faster. Bucky’s breaths sped up the more he continued the competition with himself.

The slight swaying from before took a more pointed motion as Tony watched with glee as Bucky’s hips led the sway forward. But he wasn’t done teasing his boyfriend.

Bucky eyed Tony as he rested again, Tony’s hands once again on his rib cage. “You gonna do this the whole time?”

Tony stepped forward. “One more set, Sweetheart.”

Bucky huffed and obediently lifted the weights. This time as he lifted the first extension, Tony gripped the nipple and twisted before releasing. Bucky’s breath shot out of him as the sensation. Tony watched with glee as Bucky’s rhythm faltered then. Bucky glared at Tony a bit but continued as Tony pinched and twisted each nipple in light and quick motions, hearing soft grunts from Bucky starting. 

As Bucky finished the set and replaced the weight on the rack, He glanced at Tony, who was now standing back, watching with poorly concealed anticipation as to what exercise Bucky would do next. Bucky eyed him as he slowly made his way to leg extensions. Tony grinned as Buck sat down, hooking his legs. He finished setting the weights when Tony hopped on his lap. 

Bucky froze, looking up. Tony knew these machines could hold them both. They were designed with Steve and Thor in mind. Bucky and Tony weren’t that big or that heavy. Tony leaned forward and Bucky seemed frozen like a deer in headlights. Waiting until his pils were a breath away from Bucky’s, Tony whispered, “I intend to help with the whole routine, Princess.”

As Bucky inhaled a gap, Tony covered his mouth in a thorough kiss. He could feel Bucky’s chest surge up under him to make more contact. Tony leaned back with a grin. “Best start your reps, BuckyBabe.”

Bucky blinked at him a moment before his brain caught up. With a slight grin and a lot of curiosity, Bucky extended his legs.

And Tony ground down. His own jeans were thigh and rough, but Bucky was in soft shorts. The hard line of the seam of his jeans should be resting over the previously soft member. Bucky’s hip jerked and he dropped the weights in the machine. Tony knelt up at that, preventing further contact.

“Now, is that any way to treat my machines?” Tony tisked at Bucky with a grin. Bucky growled, hands clenched at the hand grips Tony offered him a smirk and waited for Bucky to try the exercise again.

Tony again ground down and Bucky’s rhythm faltered again. Tony sighed with an ultra-faked sound of dismay. Bucky growled as he leaned his head back to bang it softly against the seatback. It took a few more attempts before Bucky could continue while Tony distracted him with rolls of his hips. 

Bucky strained, pulling at the hand holds and Tony eyed them, hoping they were strong enough. He’d never tested them in this situation before. When the heavin super solder completed his first set, Tony sat up and back. “You know, I understand why you removed your shirt. Its hot in here.” Tony said, running his hand up his stomach and chest.

Bucky’s growls returned and Tony raised an eyebrow in challenge. That was when he saw the challenge in Bucky’s eyes too. Bucky knew exactly what Tony was doing and Tony knew how much Bucky loved a good challenge.

The next set had Tony grinding down, humming slightly and lifting his shirt slightly to draw Bucky’s attention to his own moving hips. Bucky was panting hard when he stopped for the next rest. He looked at Tony, “You  _ *pant* _ are  _ *pant* _ mean.”

Tony grinned at him. “You love it.”

Bucky growled and started his last rep. Tony sat back down, rubbing deliciously, moaning softly and arching back to give Bucky a show. Even through the stiff jeans, he could feel Bucky’s interest perk up. Tony was almost sad when Bucky finished the exercise.

But he climbed off Bucky and waited. Bucky seemed to survey the room for options. Toyn could practically see him disregarding his previously planned workout for something new. Now Tony just had to figure out this new game. 

Bucky then wandered over to the chin up bar and gave Tony a raised eyebrow of mischief. Tony caught the game then. Bucky was curious how Tony would turn the different exercises into teasing events. Tony grinned, excited at the challenge. Tony stood in front of his grinning boyfriend and waited as he got his grip and hooked his ankles to do the pull-ups. Tony stepped forward and at the height of hte pull up, he licked the belly button right in front of him. 

Bucky’s entire frame shuddered at the almost ticklish feeling. Tony continued to lave the indent with kitten licks, refraining from grabbing the hip to hold Bucky still. Eventually Bucky had to lower himself so he could do another. Tony kept up the kitten licks to all the muscular indents that the straining body in front of him portrayed as Bucky gently lowered and raised himself.

Tony spent the first set removing all the water and sweat from Bucky’s front. He spent the second set nibbling little bits of teeth into the warm skin. But the last set, he enjoyed putting some effort into the trail of hickeys he left up and down the center of Bucky’s flat stomach and heaving chest. Bucky’s grunt of effort was so worth it as Tony carefully tracked his spots so he could hit them again and again and make light bruises that would last a few seconds at least.

When Bucky finished, he hung on the chin up bar instead of hopping down, heaving his breath and Tony stepped forward and again slotted his lips over Bucky’s, this time gripping his loose ponytail and shoving their hips together with his other hand. A long line of contact from his lips to the crouch of his jeans zipper had Bucky groaning and his arms shaking to release the bar. But if he did, he seemed to know Tony would step back and release the kiss.

So Bucky endured not being able to touch his lover with his own hands as Tony devoured his lips and massaged his cock with his jeans. Pleading groans soon started in Bucky's throat and Tony backed off with a smile and an inviting grin to see what Bucky did next.

Bucky dropped off the bar and licked his lips. Glancing around, Tony saw him consider and disregard some exercise before striding towards the roman chair. Unlike the typical ones in gyms, Tony had bolted this one to the floor and added actual cuffs to stabilize the person doing the back extensions. He watched with glowing eyes as Bucky strapped in his ankles and gave Tony a daring grin. Tony looked around the gym for the PT equipment. Occasionally, with the less enhanced individuals, they overdo it in the room. As such there were several tools to help with that, including a small hand massager for knotted muscles. 

Tony had supped it up so it could dig really deep for those times when Clint or Nat really need to loosen something up. He held up a finger to Bucky to wait a second before retrieving a pair of them, keeping them hidden behind his hip. When he returned to Bucky with a smirk, Bucky eyed him warily, but positioned himself on the Roman chair as Tony set the objects out of sight under a towel. Tony privately thought it was perfect that the leg cushions were two, instead of one wide one.

As Bucky bent forward over the lip to start, placing both hands behind his lower back, Tony reached forward and pinched the globes of his arse sticking up in the air. He heard a hum of approval from Bucky as the super soldier lifted his upper body into the extension. Tony reached around at the point and gripped the heavy cock in front, causing Bucky to squeal and bend forward. Tony let a smile spread across his face at this. Bucky had clearly orchestrated this one on purpose. 

For the rest of this set, Tony kept the alternating butt and cock attention. As Bucky took his break before his next set, Tony reached back and grabbed the makeshift vibrator. This time when Bucky bent forward, Tony gave his arse a fond rub before sliding his hand up Bucky’s back during the extension. Just as Bucky reached the height of his extension, Tony gripped his hair gently and brought his lips close to the ear.

“You wanted this attention, Lover?” Tony whispered. Then with a smile, “As you wish.” And turned on the vibrator and pressed it against his lover's hard cock. Bucky shouted, shuddering and squirming. Tony had placed himself so his hip was blocking Bucky’s closest arm from coming forward, creating the illusion of being bound in both hands.

Bucky’s jaw dropped as Tony continued. Tony smiled against his sweat soaked hair. “BuckyBabe, You’ve still more reps in this set. Better get to them.”

Bucky groaned at that and forced himself to start to bend down. Tony immediately pulled the vibration away from his cock and Bucky groaned in relief. Tony couldn’t have that.

He let Bucky have a single breath of relief as he rested his hand on Bucky’s closest arse cheek. Then he stuck his finger at his arsehole. The cloth was pulled tight, likely around Bucky’s balls too and Tony didn’t press too hard to breach. But it had the effect of Bucky straightening immediately.

Tony gripped Bucky’s hair and grinned as he pressed the vibrator against the hard cock in his soft shorts. “Oh, were you trying to take a break?” Tony rolled the vibrator over Bucky’s cock as the man whined, shifting his hips and shoulders. “Tsk, tsk. Breaks are for between sets, you know.” Tony mocked, repeating one of Bucky’s common comments to Tony’s own whiney workout routine.

Bucky whimpered as he bent forward again. Tony took the vibrator away and reached between Bucky’s crack to pinch the hole between two fingers. Bucky’s hip shot forward, lifting his chest and jutting his cock out for Tony to play with again. “I don’t know if you can count that as a full rep, do you?”

Bucky panted as Tony gently closed his teeth around Bucky’s ear. “To-To-Tony…” Bucky finally whimpered.

“Are you giving up, Love?”

Bucky shook his head and forced himself to complete the next rep. Tony grinned, removing the vibration and pressing against the clothes hole again. This time, Bucky trembled but completed the whole motion. Tony gripped his hair briefly, shoving the vibrating massager against his nipple, “Better this time, BuckyBear.”

Bucky heaved a breath and dipped again so that Tony could vibrate the other nipple. Tony licked Bucky’s ear lightly, “So good. Look at those muscles work.”

Bucky bent forward again, letting Tony see that he’d locked his metal hand around his flesh one at some point. Tony grinned and pressed two fingers at the beloved pucker he couldn’t see. He Loved the shudder that ran through Bucky’s frame as he completed the dip to come back up. Tony pressed the vibration right on his balls this time, gripping his hair again.

“I see you’ve restrained yourself. Good boy.” Tony breathed into his ear. Bucky shuddered again, hip shifting. “Check in with me.” Tony breathed, realizing they’d turned this completely into a scene long before now.

“So green. Oh so green.” Bucky breathed and Tony smiled and let go of Bucky’s hair to let him dip again. This time Tony pulled down Bucky’s shorts to reveal his tanned globes. He saw Bucky’s hands tighten behind his back as he came up to finish this set.

Rather than let Bucky release his wrists, Tony stepped in front and cradled Bucky for the rest period. Bucky huffed against his neck, shivering slightly.

“You’re gonna make me earn it today, aren’t you?” Bucky breathed against his neck.

Tony ran his hands through Bucky’s hair and he hummed. “I know how much you like a challenge.”

Bukcy huffed, but Tony felt him nuzzle deeper into Tony's neck a moment before taking a deep breath and raising with a grin to show he was ready for the next set.

Tony pecked him on the lips and ducked over to grab the second vibrating massager. Bucky bent over to start. Straightening, Tony pressed the vibrator against Bucky’s cock, enjoying his whimpers. As he bent back over, sticking his arse in the air, Tony reached down his shorts and pressed the vibrating massager against his hole.

Bucky cried out, straightening automatically and Tony chuckled, leaving the vibrations in Bucky’s underwear, nestled against his perineum. Bucky straightened, whimpering and shifting, jutting his hips forward to escape the low buzzing for a moment Tony grabbed the first vibrator and pressed it against the outline of Bucky’s hard cock.

Bucky gasped at that before curling forward. As he bent over, Tony hummed and reached back to press the vibrator against Bucky’s sensitive arse. This back and forth continued for Bucky, bending forward for Tony to press the vibration against his pucker, upping the speed, and straightening for Tony to tease his dick with the other vibrator. Tony’s grip on Bucky’s hair, murmuring praises in Bucky’s ear each time, had Bucky whimpering and squirming.

Tony praised him when Bucky still completed the set, removing the vibration and gripping Bucky’s hair tightly and possessing his mouth with a firm and controlling kiss. Bucky moaned into the kiss, leaning forward and dueling Tony’s tongue. The wet slide and the huffing breaths slowed and Tony eed Bucky with a smile as Bucky panted, letting go of his own wrist to stabilize himself out of the roman chair. Tony pecked him on the lips. “What’s next, my buff boyfriend?”

Bucky chuckled as he glanced around. Tony could see him considering and discarding exercises. He was likely weighing what he could do distracted and what would make for a challenge for Tony. Finally he headed over to the pair of benches. “I think I need to do more push ups. Stevie’s been getting after me to get better at them.”

Tony grinned as Bucky set himself up to cross his feet and start a push up. “Then let's make it harder.”

Bucky glanced at him over a sliver shoulder with an eyebrow raised. Tony waved him over to the benches. “Feet up, hands up. There’s no floor to rest on.” Tony explained.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not you Doll. I don’t rest on the ground between push up sets.”

Tony gave him a wicked grin. “That sounded like a burn. Are you sassing me, Sweetheart?”

Bucky shrugged with a sly grin. Tony chuckled, “Fine, do 50 my way, or I choose the last 3 exercises.”

Bucky eyed him skeptically before shrugging. “Always up for winning a bet with you Darling.” Bucky leaned close. “I win, you workout with me each day for 3 weeks.”

Tony thought about it. He could do that. Bucky would have to answer to Pepper if they interfered with each other and Tony would get to google his boyfriend more. Sounded like a win-win to him.

Tony sidled up to Bucky, “Done deal, Soldier. You hop up there. A push up is up for a verbal count of 5 and down for a verbal count of 5. No lifting your hands or your feet.”

Bucky snickered, “Sure you don’t want to make it harder on me, Brains?”

Tony grinned at Bucky innocently. “It will be a true test of your  _ concentration _ .” He loved how Bucky’s eyes widened and dilated at his purr.

Bucky hopped up, glancing at Tony as the man settled in a kneel next to him with one of those step up steps. The first push up went easy, Bucky dutifully counted to 5 at the top and bottom as Tony placed the step up under him. The next dip, Tony let his fingers wander Bucky’s abs. Push-ups were so easy that Bucky doubted even full out tickling would make him fail this. And Tony knew better than to do that.

The next dip, Tony’s fingers pulled down Bucky’s short’s waist band. Bucky’s half hard cock was out a moment later as Bucky flexed up, pulling against Tony’s grip and elongating the elastic. At count 5, he’d just about start down when Tony released the elastic and it snapped back to his hips, catching his cock hard. Bucky’s breath stuttered and he flexed his hands to keep his balance, lowering himself for a 5 count.

Tony grinned at him and gripped the elastic again. Bucky was prepared the next time it snapped at him. The third time Tony grabbed the waistband, he settled it behind Bucky’s balls and Bucky suddenly was very aware of Tony laying his head on that step under him. 

Right. Under. His. Cock.

Bucky almost choked as he lowered himself and Tony let his cock head slide into the engineer's sassy mouth. The cock warming had Bucky stutter the numbers. Tony let the cock leave his mouth as Bucky raised himself back up. As Bucky came back down, Tony opened his mouth willingly and Bucky understood the exact plan Tony had conjured. Bucky was giving himself an edging blowjob using Tony’s mouth.

_ Shit _ !

Bucky whined as he pushed himself back up. The wet of Tony’s mouth disappeared and Bucky counted to 5 before lowering his cock in that inviting mouth. He counted to 5 and reluctantly lifted, pulling his now hard cock out of Tony’s mouth. A 5 count later he was down again.

Up and down. In and out. Bucky pumped his own cock. Around the tenth push-up, Tony started humming and suckling at count 4. Bucky could see the mouth waiting for his cock while he held it up for a 5 count. He whined as around the 20th push up, Tony started gently tickling his balls when he was down.

The 30th push-up came the words. Tony had a long and colorful love affair with the verbal side of being intimate. Now, when his mouth wasn’t full, he utilized it to its fullest.

“Come on, big guy, give me your cock again. It's so smooth and silky.”

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Feel my throat go raw on your glorious dick.”

“I’m so close to cumming myself, just a little more cock, Lover.”

“Once we’re done, I’m going to open you up and make you feel each and every breath of longing.”

“I’m going to play with your nips and torment them until they weep.”

“I’ll lick and suvkle your head. Give it to me.”

“I’ll let you suck mine next. Fill your mouth like I fill your other hole.”

Bucky’s body was trembling as Tony rasped those words interspersed with his enthusiastic oral skills. Bucky made it to 45 before Tony reached his tongue behind the head of his cock and tickled while he scraped his teeth ever so gently over Bucky’s slit.

With a soft cry, Bucky lost count and his hip thrust instead of his arms extending. He whimpered as Tony suckled once more and then released his cock with a wet pop.

Tony gripped his hair as Bucky gasped, still in push-down position. Tony whispered in his ear. “I win.”

Bucky hitched a breath, gasping and feeling his entire body tremble. Tony kissed his ear. “Better still do the five. You don’t have to count anymore, Sweetheart. I’ll count for you.”

Bucky shuddered and pushed himself up only for a hand to smack his butt. “That’s one.”

Bucky cried out before lowering himself and doing another push up. Another smack had his bottom warming up. His own serum would prevent long hurt, but the instant pain would be present and his hips jutted forward at the feeling. He did a third push-up for another smack, this time on the other cheek.

He was dripping with sweat and panting as he finally reached the fifty and let himself drop to his knees on the step up Tony had left covered in a towel. He panted as he looked up at Tony through his hair at his proud lover. 

Tony gently swept his hair away from his face and brought him in for a gentle kiss. “How about we try another arm exercise? Bench press?”

Bucky hummed before following Tony’s hand up to standing and making his way over to the bench press. Tony helped him load up the bar to well below his max, since Tony couldn’t safely be a spotter, and climb on.

Tony straddled his hips and looked down at him from over the bar. Bucky was watching him with a grin, eyes still very dilated. Tony leaned forward as Bucky lifted the bar easily. He slotted his own groin against Bucky’s, feeling Bucky’s breath hitch slightly before he lowered the bar. Tony leaned further over. It was time to slow them down just a bit.

When Bucky had the bar all the way to his chest, Tony leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, rubbing his jeans against Bucky’s crotch. When they parted lips, Tony eyed Bucky with a grin and Bucky took the hint and lifted his boyfriend and the weight up and brought him back down. 

Another sweet kiss. Tony let himself get lifted up again. Each return had them both luxuriating in his boyfriend’s lips. Slowly, over the course of 3 sets, Tony rebuilt the fire again, rubbing his own body against Bucky’s. The strong thighs were trembling beneath him. The last rep, Bucky let the weight rest on his chest, balancing it with his hands. Tony took advantage of the moment to feel up his boyfriend’s muscular side and rub them both out a bit. 

He could see Bucky’s hands on the bar flex and the other man growled into Tony’s mouth. That last kiss was less sweet and more teeth. Tony finally broke it with a grin. He leaned next to Bucky’s head.

“I think the next exercise should be legs.”

Bucky almost seemed to yelp at that before nodding. As Tony climbed off his boyfriend, he noticed with glee a wet spot on the front of Bucky’s shorts. His lover was pushing himself and it was paying off deliciously for them both.

Tony logged in to the leg adductor. He had programmed in safety weights initially, since his design used magnets to increase the max weights. This one, however, only really had them because Tony had simply uploaded the same program to all the machines. It wasn’t as hazardous as, say, the squats. He let Bucky sit and adjust the leg pads and then grinned. Bucky was looking at him with glee. This exercise machine held his legs apart, especially now that Tony had upped the weights beyond Bucky’s limit.

While Bucky pulled the machine over as Tony directed and sat, Tony held up the cuffs from the crossover. A raised eyebrow asked the question and Bucky just breathed out, “Sweetheart? Please?”

Tony grinned and pulled Bucky’s hands behind the chair, letting him grip the cuffs on each wrist without binding him. It wasn’t necessary. Tony came forward and waited til Bucky was comfortable before starting the magnet. Bucky’s eyes widened as he tried to perform the exercise. His legs were not moving though. Not until Tony turned off the machine or Bucky called a safeword. 

Instead, Tony knelt closer and hummed, “I was wondering if this would work well as a spreader. The angle of your knees keeps your legs in place, even though you’re sitting.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and shifted. The slight shift must have been enough for him to realize that as little as he was restrained, he was in fact, quite restrained. Tony loved the flush that covered Bucky’s face at the image they presented now. Bucky sitting on a chair with his legs forcibly spread and Tony kneeling between them. 

Tony leaned forward and reached his hand inside Bucky’s shorts. Bucky squirmed as Tony’s fumbling fingers grazed his hard, leaking cock. But Tony bypassed the throbbing member to pull the material taunt. He always had some tools on him and today he had wiresnips. They weren’t the most efficient tool, but they were sharp and he was able to carefully snip a few holes in the material he was pulling away from Bucky’s crotch. 

Bucky let out a whimper when Tony let the material go and removed his hand. Tony knelt up, “Shhh, now’s the time for the fun.” Tony gave him a kiss, massaging the flesh below until he could maneuver Bucky’s cock out one of the holes he’d just created. Bucky groaned into his mouth as he stroked the hard dick a moment before Tony chuckled. He kissed his way down the heavin chest and after paying a slight homage to Bucky’s nipples, he bypassed the weeping member to lav at the pink arsehole he could now access, opening his own jeans to ease the pressure.

Bucky’s hip shifted in an attempt to buck. Above Tony, Bucky whimpered and tried to shift, only to find himself stuck. He could do nothing but sit back and let Tony enjoy his body. Tony saw the moment Bucky surrendered to Tony’s creativity and imagination. It was always a sweet moment and Bucky looked so content to let Tony take care of everything at that moment.

It was also when Bucky’s mouth lost its filter. “Ton- oh my god! Doll I- Please! Sweet he- Ngh! I-I-I can’t! I- коте- oh Боже I- пожалуйста Ngh! “ Tony loved when Bucky’s Brooklyn accented words mixed with his Russian and both mingled together as Bucky let himself spiral, giving himself over to Tony’s care and the pleasure Tony was giving him.

Pretty soon a rush of Russian flew out of Bucky’s mouth as Tony dug his tongue into Bucky’s hole leaving it dripping. He loved Bucky being so sensitive. As the Russian left Tony’s limited knowledge of the language, Tony looked up at his lover, pressing two fingers in the loose wet hole.

Tony instead, returned the weeping cock to his mouth and resumed his activities from the Push-ups. Bucky practically wailed. Tony smiled and sucked to draw even more incoherent babbling. Bucky was now straining and as Tony pulled back, swearing at him. Tony grinned and waited as his edged lover took some deep breaths upon realizing that he wasn’t getting his orgasm quite yet. Instead, Tony took a jump rope he’s grabbed earlier and covered one handle in the condom he’d had with himself. Meeting Bucky’s fevered gaze and amidst the Russian pleading, Tony gently inserted the jump rope handle.

Bucky practically squealed, shifting frantically to retreat from the stretch then shifting to accept it for the relief. Tony got the handle seated and wound the rope itself around the hard cock. Once he had it the way he wanted, he gave Bucky’s bound cock a gentle tug. Bucky broke out of his Russian as he cried out in Romanian. Tony grinned, meeting his frantic eyes. The cock would harden, pulling slightly on the handle in his ass. Which would in turn, cause him to harden further.

Tony watched enraptured as his lover’s head flung backward as his hips moved in helpless abandon. A mixture of Romanian, Russian and English fell from Bucky’s mouth as he whimpered. Tony gripped his hair firmly and met his nearly glazed eyes. Bucky’s storm grey eyes were black with want and need. His bare chest heaved, moving his nipples in a hypnotic up and down. Tony kissed him, swallowing the words.

“So beautiful, my Love.” Tony murmured into Bucky’s sloppy mouth. He glanced above Bucky and grinned. “Last exercise.”

Bucky whimpered, mewling into Tony’s mouth. Tony reached behind him and hooked the cuffs each to the cross over above them. Bucky hummed in his mouth as one hand slowly increased the weight, lifting Bucky out of the chair and spreading his hands wide about his head. 

Tony dropped the weight on the adductor and let his lover lift out of the seat completely. Tony rubbed his face against Bucky’s trembling abs as he reached into Bucky’s waist band and played with the skin. He looked up at Bucky. His wrists had him suspended so his knees didn’t quite rest on the ground. Tony kissed him and then reached underneath his hips to play with the jump rope handle. 

Bucky squirmed pulling on the weight on his arms with little give. If he tried hard enough, he could lift it, but it would take a lot of effort. Tony met his fevered gaze and then began pulling out the jump rope.

Bucky whined at the loss, but Tony shushed him. As soon as Tony had the jump ro[pe clear, Tony pecked Bucky on the lips and then swallowed Bucky whole, pressing three fingers in his hole at the same time.

Bucky wailed, hips thrusting frantically. Tony was at the edge himself. He reached down and wrapped his spare hand around himself and pumped, the taste of Bucky in his mouth and the sounds of his lover in his ears.

The slick sounds filled the room under Bucky multilingual entreaties. His word jumbled over eahc other, all racing to escape his throat at the same time and ending up mashed together. Tony let the man garble as he focused on bringing them both to the conclusion of this workout session.

When he felt Bucky’s entire body shift from thrusting to shaking and twitching, He knew the man was close and he doubled his efforts, humming until salty fluid filled his mouth. Bucky’s scream above him echoed in his ears and his own cum covered the floor.

Bucky groaned softly and Tony leaned up to kiss him gently. Bucky whimpered into the kiss and tried to hide in Tony’s neck as Tony released his hands. Post-coital Bucky was a cuddly Bucky.

Which brought to Tony how exceedingly poor his planning had been. The gym was used by everyone. He glanced at the clock in the corner and winced. 3:00 meant he was likely to hear from a few people about monopolizing the gym. Still, with Bucky cuddling in his arms, it was worth it.

Tony placed a kiss gently on Bucky’s sweaty brow. Bucky would be non-verbal for a while. “J?”

“I am here, Sir. I have already sent two stretcher bots and a cleaning bot. One stretcher bot had water. Shall I run the bath?”

Tony sighed. “You’re the best J.”

“As always, Sir.”

Tony coaxed Bucky to something approaching motion by the time the stretcher bot arrived from the infirmary. Tony helped the bots put the jump rope, vibrating massagers and wire cutters on one stretcher for cleaning. Tony and Bucky climbed on the other and Tony let them ride it to the elevator as another bot began general cleaning of the room. “Clear the hallway please.” Tony request calmly as he petted Bucky’s hair. The soldier was now curled up and nuzzling Tony’s hip.

“Already done, Sir. The bath will be ready in 3 minutes.”

Tony hummed and let the elevator take them upstairs. He coaxed Bucky off the stretch at the bathroom door and led him into the bathroom and toward the tub. It had taken Tony a long 4 years to be okay in standing water again after Afghanistan, but Bucky had never pushed and Tony had always loved a bath with his partners

Tony blinked in surprise to see a tray of grapes, cheese, crackers, Strawberries, chocolate and ham cubes. The bath was a fragrant mix of scents both Bucky and Tony absolutely loved. Both their bathrobes were next to the sink and towels were on the warmer. Tony continued coaxing a non-verbal Bucky into the tub before glancing around again.

“JARVIS, did you grow arms when I wasn’t looking?” Tony found the loofa and his favorite body wash and began to slowly spread it over Bucky’s back as Bucky returned to his favorite location, head tucked under Tony’s chin, arms around Tony’s waist.

“I do not believe so, Sir?”

Tony clucked at Bucky enough to feed him a grape before letting him hide his face again. “Then how…?”

“Sgt Barnes set everything out before heading to the gym, Sir.”

“What?” Tony froze, shocked. He looked down at his lover. Realizing Bucky was staring at the food tray, Tony picked up a piece of ham and held it to Bucky’s lips. The protein would help the man recover. Tony bit his tongue to keep from asking any further questions. They’d learned the hard way that asking Bucky any questions besides ‘Do you want x?’ while in this state was a recipe for disaster. Bucky was so vulnerable like this, so open and compliant, he couldn’t handle not being able to meet someone’s request.

Tony set the questions aside and fed and watered Bucky as he washed him. He could feel his own tense shoulders relax as the tension of the last week started to bleed away. He could take care of Bucky’s needs. It was such a simple task to make this man smile. Tony could do this. He loved that he could actually do this.

As Bucky’s gaze gained more awareness, Tony kept feeding him long after he’d finished washing the man. When Bucky nudged a strawberry toward Tony’s mouth instead, Tony knew Bucky was back and aware. “Hey Sweetheart.”

Bucky hummed, snuggling closer to Tony. Then he shivered. The bath was cooling. Tony clucked, “We should move to the bed. Besides if dinner is at 6, we should get dressed.”

Bucky scoffed. “I won the bet.”

Tony blinked at him in confusion. “Bet?”

Bucky hummed in agreement before pulling himself upright. “With St-vie.”

Tony hurried to help Bucky out of the tub as he wavered alarmingly. “You got Steve to bet?”

“Always can make th- pnk bet m-” Bucky commented tiredly as he wrapped the robe around himself. Tony helped him get his arms into the actual sleeves instead of using it like a big, only half-functioning, cloak.

Bucky dragged Tony to the huge bed in their room. “Wiat, what bet? And we need to get ready for dinner or Nat’ll kill us. You remember, ‘Sex-sleep is  _ not _ as excuse to skip a meal’ talk?”

Bucky snorted. “Doll, dinner isn’t for another 12 hours. Now come under the covers”

Tony blinked and looked at the nearest clock. Sure enough it claimed 5:46  _ am _ . “How…?”

“I told Stevie you wouldn't even notice. Pnk owes me an alibi.” Bucky mumbled into the pillow. An arm snaked out and grabbed Tony’s waist and yanked him closer so Bucky could rub his face in Tony’s hair like a cat.

“What-” Tony yelped. “Buck-”

“Shhhh, Sleep, Doll.” Bucky advised form his place behind Tony. Tony spent a few moments staring at him in utter confusion before he decided to figure it out after some shut eye. He  _ was _ tired. As he felt himself drift off he heard Bucky breath in his ear.

“Happy Birthday Tony.”

  
  
  



End file.
